The present invention relates to a period division statistics device for collecting information about events that occur at certain times (namely, time series data) for every unit time period in which occurrence times of the events belong. Further, the present invention relates to a period division statistics method and a program product thereof.
When statistics of information about events that occur at certain times (namely, time series data) is taken based on an input by a single sensor or a plurality of sensors that are connected through a high-speed network and are able to process in high speed, the pieces of information are systematically inputted to a computer that executes statistical process in a chronological order (the order of time series) of the events. Therefore, in such a case, the computer can simply execute statistical calculations by sequentially taking the pieces of information that are inputted in the order of time series.
However, for example, when the information about an event is inputted through a human operation, a variation of time interval (response) from the time of occurrence of the event to the time of input of the information about the event to a computer through a terminal may become large. In such a case, since a computer can not predict the receive timing of the information from each terminal, the computer must execute statistical calculation based on the information that has been received until a certain time. As a result, there may be cases where the information that should have been essentially made the statistical target is inputted to the computer after the completion of the statistical calculation.
In such a case, if the information that is inputted after the statistical calculation is disregarded without reflecting it to the statistical result, an appropriate statistical result can not be obtained. On the other hand, in order to obtain an appropriate statistical result, whenever the information that should have been essentially made the statistical target is input after the completion of the statistical calculation, the computer must repeat statistical calculation so as to reflect the newly inputted information to the statistical result.
The conventional period division statistics program is disclosed in JP2005-189981A, for example.
However, if the inputted amount of information is large, an operator who operates a computer does not know which section of the statistical result is affected by the newly inputted information. As a result, the operator must repeat the statistical calculation based on all the inputted information, which increases the load onto the computer, deteriorating the efficiency of performance.